


Hanakotoba

by Derwyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Fem!Harry, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Sasuke está en la búsqueda de un nuevo objetivo de vida recorriendo las cinco naciones ninjas y terrenos no reconocidos en el mapa, esperando encontrar redención y así comenzar su vida en Konoha, lo que no esperó fue encontrar algo mucho más peligroso y tentador.





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: este es un escrito hecho por y para fans. Favor de no reproducir ni plagiar.  
> Pairing: fem!Harry P./Sasuke U.  
> Género: adventure, angst, hurt/confort, romance.  
> Rating: R-18.  
> Advertencias: fem!Harry, post!war, EWE, post!shinobi war, infidelidad. Considera Naruto: the last.  
> Notas:
> 
> 1) Crossposted en Fanfiction.net.  
> 2) Con respecto a Naruto, no me gusta mucho la elección de parejas siendo honesta, Naruto y Hinata es realmente una pareja extraña, pero nunca tanto como Sasuke y Sakura. No me malentiendan, fui fan de SasuSaku por muchos años (de hecho aun tengo historias de ellos en mi perfil), pero no pegan ni con cola. Es como Harry con Ginny («¡Si lo acosan mucho, se pueden quedar con el chico de sus sueños!», ese fue el mensaje que me llega fuerte y claro).
> 
> Disfruten de la nueva versión de este fanfic :D

 

* * *

**Asphodelus**

> «La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces» — Proverbio persa.

* * *

—No es como si tuviéramos otra opción —escuchó decir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus párpados se sentían pesados, mientras que su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse.

—No le gustará —era una voz más profunda e incierta que sin duda reconocería en cualquier lugar: Ron. Sintió el movimiento de una varita y un impulso mágico vagar por su cuerpo, mientras se entonaban pequeñas palabras en latín que no alcanzaba a discernir debido al estado de su mente, no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer, es lo único que podemos hacer. El mundo mágico la busca, ya no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en donde la podemos esconder —exclamó exasperada la voz más suave y aguda, Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño?

—No es por eso por lo cual no le gustará lo que vamos a hacer—susurró Ron de vuelta.

—... No podemos ir con ella. No hay nadie en el cual podemos confiar ahora, no después de lo que hizo Seamus a Luna. No arriesgaré otra vida.

—Lo sé.

Fue un silencio eterno y Lys no entendía qué sucedía. Lo último que recordaba era que estaban en su casa segura, en Suecia esperando a que Luna llegara y luego nada, un gran espacio vacío en su mente.

—Se despertará cuando llegue el momento, cuando el mundo sea un lugar seguro para que ella viva y pueda cumplir su destino, el destino que ella quiere. ¿No es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, Ron? Ella dio todo por nosotros...

—Sabes que te apoyo, es solo... Estará sola al comienzo y quizás por cuánto tiempo estará así hasta que alguien la encuentre.

—Solo la magia lo sabrá.

Dijeron mucho más, palabras entrecortadas que lograba memorizar para luego perderse por mucho tiempo antes de volver a captar algo nuevamente, pero aún en su estado completamente agotado comprendió lo que estaban haciendo, y lo único que quería hacer era gritar, con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, con todo lo que ella poseía, con toda la voluntad que aún poseía.

No quería estar sola. No más.

Y luego la magia comenzó a surgir densa sobre su cuerpo, el aire mismo que respiraba hasta que no podía soportarlo.

—«… _et somnus cogitare…_ ».

Fue lo último que escuchó antes que la bruma contaminara su mente.

•∂•

Mori no Kuni era un hermoso país, Sasuke pensó. No se comparaba con ningún otro país que haya conocido hasta ahora, y pese a que tenía un gran parecido a Konoha, con sus agrestes tierras, árboles grandes y verdes; Mori no Kuni era, dentro de todo, un país pacífico.

Como todos los países en su momento, tuvo un altercado con Konoha hace 35 años, ahora olvidado con el gran poder económico que tenían y su fuerza militar que si bien era pequeña, era lo suficiente para sus necesidades básicas. Mori no Kuni no era un país dedicado cien por ciento a la milicia, no como las grandes cinco naciones, y si bien era extenso en territorio, era por sobre todo un país tranquilo, casi neutral.

Sasuke nunca se había alejado tanto de su ciudad natal, siempre prefería estar cerca de Konoha, ya sea físicamente o por relaciones diplomáticas, lo hacía sentirse en contacto con su pasado, con lo que había vivido y con lo que planeaba hacer de su vida sin olvidar sus raíces.

La ironía.

—¡Llegaron las verduras, frescas del Iwa!

—¡Mamá, quiero ese! ¿Sí?

—No sea tímido, caballero, nuestro armamento es el mejor de la ciudad.

—¡Por allá no, Touya!

La madre corrió delante de él sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del shinobi, mientras el pequeño niño de apenas cuatro años trataba de darle alcance al carro de helados que se había movido unos cuantos metros.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —Sasuke siquiera reconoció a la mujer quien coqueta se acercaba a él. Sasuke siguió caminando a su paso, observando todo, reconociendo lugares, pero no deseando ser partícipe de esta vida. Hanagakure no Sato era una villa ninja bastante apacible, pero luego recordó que se suponía que estaban en momentos de paz luego de unos años bastante locos.

De vez en cuando algún shinobi lo miraría por un período de tiempo, antes de desaparecer de su vista, más no su chakra. Hasta ahora estaba seguro que un par de ANBU de la aldea lo seguía, mas no le prestó atención debido a que era una ocurrencia normal y supo que si no hacía problema, podría caminar tranquilamente por la villa buscando algo que hacer.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde la cuarta guerra ninja, y las cartas de Naruto llegaban una vez al mes informándole cosas, algunas veces recibiría una misión del actual Kage (quien sabría que Kakashi podría ser un buen líder, hasta ahora Sasuke se reía internamente por eso, sobre todo con su tendencia de llegar tarde), que pedía alguna que otra información, rastreo o eliminación de determinado ninja errante.

Lo hacía para no aburrirse, aburrimiento que actualmente lo estaba matando.

Miró el cielo, de un intenso color celeste, y decidió que quería conocer más el lado silvestre del país antes de asentarse en la villa y quizás probar esas termas, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Con una idea en mente, Sasuke decidió desaparecer vía _sunshin,_ para luego estar a 10 kilómetros lejos del centro de Hana. Miro nuevamente el cielo, ahora cubierto con espesas ramas y hojas que hacían ver aún más lejos el cielo, casi inalcanzable.

Concentró cierta cantidad de chakra en sus piernas y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, viendo parajes rápidos, y de vez en cuando activando su sharingan como precaución ante la sensación de chakra ajeno. A medio día, decidió hacer una parada en una cascada. El lago en el cual caía el agua servía como manantial para diversas criaturas silvestres, y vio cómo un oso a lo alto trataba de cazar un pez antes de irse a la orilla nuevamente. El sonido era relajante, lo mismo que el suave calor del sol que no hacía su piel arder, sino que era una suave caricia como el viento. Era solo él y la naturaleza. Sasuke encontró un poco de paz en ello.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la base de un tronco, dejando que la brisa del viento entonara esa canción conocida y algunas veces olvidada que le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, de cuando era pequeño y se escondía de su padre en el complejo Uchiha muy profundamente en el bosque, hasta que Itachi venía en su búsqueda.

Itachi.

El sentimiento aún era intenso, pero ahora no estaba la rabia y rencor que se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en Itachi y Konoha, sino que más bien la desolación y culpa. Mordió su labio, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con esos sentimientos, siempre fue bueno embotellando todo lo que no sabía cómo controlar, enfocándose en su venganza, en las palabras odiosas de Itachi que lo mantuvieron con vida por mucho tiempo. A veces, Sasuke volvía a odiar a Itachi, pero no por las mismas razones, sino porque le era imposible saber cómo volver a ser una buena persona, cómo volver a ser persona. Toda esta situación apesta.

Y luego Sasuke lo escuchó, el eco de la cascada que había pasado desapercibida hasta ahora, no sabía cómo la había podido pasar por alto, pero había momentos en los cuales se hacía más fuerte, mientras que otras veces parecía como si tras la cascada solo había piedra, intrigante.

Miró la cascada con el ceño fruncido, antes de activar su sharingan, nada raro. No genjutsu ni fuuinjutsu, no shinobis, solo una cueva que perdía resonancia, eso es extraño. De un salto llegó a la roca más cercana tratando de decidir si entrar o no, eso hasta que escuchó el susurro.

Bueno, ahora no estaba aburrido.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado antes de ingresar con una mano en chokuto, esperando lo inesperado, pero lo único que encontró fue una cueva aún más profunda de lo que esperaba, lo cual no coincidía con la resonancia que emanaba, y luego lo sintió, una fuerza que se percibía en el aire, calma, pero atenta y supo que tenía una nueva misión entre sus manos. Sin bajar la guardia, caminó decidido.

El goteo interno lo distraía por momentos, pero se concentró en seguir el patrón de fuerza que a medida que avanzaba de vez en cuando era demasiado fuerte para omitirlo, como otras veces no estaba, no había olor a humedad en la cueva, ni mucho menos cuando se internaba más profundo en ella, sino un suave aroma silvestre, completamente ajeno a su entorno y luego lo vio, casi como la luz al final del túnel (a pesar de que no había luz), una gran roca labrada en sus orillas. Lenguaje perdido.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta de los sellos en ella, pero luego se hicieron más vistosos mientras más los veía, en toda su orilla diminutos caracteres se asomaban, y luego una línea se desprendía hacía el centro. Sasuke no entendía lo que decían, y probablemente no debería estar allí si consideraba que podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, pero sencillamente no tenía las ganas de dar marcha atrás, el susurro se hizo aún más presente en su mente.

Hizo el sello _hitsuji_ solo para despejar un genjutsu, y luego revisó con su sharingan todo el lugar, no había nada raro, solo las palabras labradas por lo cual asumió que cualquier cosa resguardada adentro no era un secreto shinobi, tal vez un antiguo tesoro perdido de Mori no Kuni, lo cual no le sorprendía. Mori no Kuni era uno de los países más antiguos de las tierras elementales, se tenía data de clanes habitándola antes de Konoha, clanes demasiado pasivos a su parecer que terminaron todos asesinados para cuando el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha comenzaron una pelea territorial, pero volviendo al punto, Sasuke estaba aún más intrigado. Quizás encontraría algunos rollos con historias antiguas, algunos nombres de clanes inexistentes o algo similar.

Su mano vagó desde las orillas hasta el centro, siguiendo la serie de caracteres tratando de dilucidar su contenido, pero lo único que podía discernir era que no era peligroso abrirlo a menos que tuviera malas intenciones, eso según los engranajes básicos y códigos con los cuales se construían sus propios sellos, y al llegar al centro él solo lo supo, tenía que dar un golpe de poder.

Chakra puro.

Y lo hizo.

•∂•

— _Es un nombre maravilloso, Lily, solo sé que nuestra hija logrará cosas asombrosas._

— _Sé eso, James, pero ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta que tu hija no siga con la tradición Potter?_ —murmuró Lily inquieta.

— _Por supuesto que no, tus tradiciones son importantes, además generalmente siempre tenemos niños, ya sabes_ —murmuró James con una sonrisa— _, supongo que ahora podemos cambiar eso, pero solo las niñas_ —declaró con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily río.

— _Lys Potter, será_.

— _¡Pero el siguiente será niño!_ —exclamó James sonriente.

— _Siempre puedes soñar, Potter._

— _¡Eh! Que tú eres Potter también... y Lys, y pronto su pequeño hermanito._

— _Criemos esta primero._

— _Contigo, criaré hasta un hipogrifo._

La carcajada de alegría de Lily se escuchó por todo el pabellón.

•∂•

— _No puedo creer, ya han pasado tres años, las cosas no parecen mejorar_ —murmuró Ron a Hermione.

— _No podemos hacer nada más, con este hechizo podemos mantener a Lys al tanto de su entorno, al parecer la guerra contra los muggles no terminará en los próximos diez años, no sabemos qué nos puede pasar._

— _¿Qué significa eso?_

— _El ritual de por sí califica el momento de paz necesario para que Lys despierte, pero esta conjugación de runas le dará conocimiento relevante de su entorno. Ya sabes, desapareció mitad de Oceanía con un ataque muggle. Nuestra geografía comenzará a cambiar, Ron. Es necesario que sepa lo importante._

— _¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué todos morimos? ¿Qué ya no podrá comer ranas de chocolate? ¿Qué ya no existe Gran Bretaña?_

— _Lenguaje, lugar, costumbres, información necesaria para cuando despierte, no queremos que todo nuestro esfuerzo sea en vano porque no sepa cómo dirigirse a un líder internacional, ¿O sí?_

— _A veces eres demasiado inteligente para tu bien, Hermione._

— _Gracias._

•∂•

A veces Lys soñaba. Soñaba con cosas de su pasado, con memorias vagas de sus padres que poseía, otras que la misma magia le entregaba como regalo, esas comenzaron después a desaparecer con el tiempo, pero generalmente soñaba con cosas nuevas, con explosiones, gente extraña, villas inquietas, niños muriendo y felicidad. Soñaba con matrimonios ominosos, sonrisas enamoradas, o con manos haciendo signos (« _sellos»_ , susurraba su mente) que lograban cosas sorprendentes.

Soñaba con países arenosos, lluvias intensas, hermosas nevadas y hojas. Soñaba con guerras también. Luchas de poder, una mujer que le recordaba vagamente a Voldemort, y extrañas facciones. Soñaba por sobre todas las cosas, con días de paz.

Y de pronto lo sintió, la fuerza romper su sueño, una energía inquieta y ansiosa en la búsqueda de algo, solo que la persona no sabía de qué, y Lys supo que en momento que despertaría no sería lo mismo, sintió la energía crecer, de amorosa a odiosa, de odiosa a traicionera, de traicionera a calmada.

Era chakra.

Y luego aprendió, aprendió no a olvidar, sino a poner en práctica sus conocimientos; no a añorar, sino a buscar. Aprendió que todo lo que era ya no lo podía ser, pero podría hacer nuevas cosas, podría ser una nueva persona, por lo cual dejó de soñar con sus padres, pero recordó lo que era sentirse amada, dejó de soñar con sus amigos, pero recordó su sacrificio.

Dejó de ser Lys por muchos siglos, esperando sin nombre, buscando el momento indicado, hasta que el alma atormentada que la estaba liberando le dio su objetivo, y la convirtió en Honoka.

•∂•

Sasuke dio un salto en retroceso, mirando maravillado cómo la roca cambiaba de posición, no se destruía, sino que se disolvía dejándole paso a una habitación aún más grande, donde el aroma silvestre estaba condensado, y la vio. Con las manos en su estómago, con la piel nívea producto de su encierro, cabello que se enredaba en rizos y direcciones alocadas y pies descalzos.

Era una mujer, pequeña, delgada y lo que parecían ser sus posesiones, por lo menos eso fue lo que él pensó.

Con el sharingan aún activo, Sasuke miró a su alrededor antes de ingresar, buscando sellos, pero no encontró otros más que en la base en la cual la chica estaba durmiendo. Omitió su existencia por un momento y se dirigió a un rincón, donde papeles parecían estar apilados, algunos no los podía leer, otros estaban destruidos por el tiempo, pero el más reciente estaba borroso, pero claro lo suficiente para poder leerlo.

« _Proteger..._ ».

Había escrito mucho más, pero esa era la palabra que más se destacaba, la que más se repetía, la que más reconocía y la cual quedó grabada con su sharingan y masculló. Él no servía muy bien para salvar a una persona, se preguntó por un momento qué habría hecho Naruto al descubrir a una persona (probablemente una princesa) escondida de la civilización.

Probablemente algo estúpido como despertarla.

Y Sasuke se sobresaltó. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?! Alarmado, giró su cuerpo y la vio, sentada mirándolo sin reconocerlo, se veía cercana a su edad, pero eso no significaba nada. La sábana que la había cubierto con anterioridad estaba en sus hombros, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, pero ella no parecía importarle su estado de desnudez, sino que él, tenía toda su atención en él, pero no se movía. Sasuke supuso que la chica al estar mucho tiempo inconsciente podría tener sus extremidades dormidas, lo cual no facilitaba su movilidad, pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención, sino lo eran sus ojos.

Sasuke conocía algunas variedades de verde. El verde de los ojos de Sakura, por ejemplo, uno claro y pálido; o el turquesa de Gaara, dependiendo de la luz. Un verde musgo más oscuro, de un una cortesana con la cual se había divertido alguna vez, pero no un verde vibrante.

No era pálido, ni oscuro, era simplemente verde, como el color de las hojas de Konoha, pero intenso. Se preguntó para sí mismo si era así como la gente reaccionaba cuando activaba su sharingan, con un rojo tan intenso, que casi parecía más vivo que su dueño. Sasuke supuso que realmente los ojos eran el alma de una persona.

—U-Uchiha —habló con voz rasposa por el desuso, tenía un acento mas no pudo discernir su origen.

—Hn... Así es. Sasuke Uchiha —se acercó tranquilo hasta llegar a su altura, en donde se inclinó para poder verla desde otro ángulo. Por su musculatura, ella definitivamente no era shinobi, por lo cual dudaba que le hiciera daño físicamente, ahora, si ella tuviera un kekkei genkai...

—¿Terminó? —le preguntó aún perdida, mirando más allá de él, a la entrada de la cueva—, la guerra, ¿terminó? —inquirió ella. Sasuke la miró desactivando dojutsu, viéndola con sus propios ojos que se acostumbraban a la poca luz.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó él, no sabiendo qué hacer en esta situación. Sasuke estaba más que seguro que debería contactar a Mori no Kuni por su descubrimiento, pero no tenía idea qué podían ellos hacer con una mujer que parecía estar aprisionada quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sasuke echó un vistazo a los sellos en la piedra tallada en la cual ella estuvo dormida y vio algunas irregularidades que no entendía; parecía que habían sido labrados hace muchos años, sin embargo, eso no podía estar correcto, incluso aún más importante, ella parecía dudar decir su nombre.

Sasuke la miró nuevamente, dudando por primera vez en sus intenciones, ella parecía que estaba luchando no con decirle su nombre, sino con las palabras a utilizar.

—Honoka —respondió y le sonrió. Era como si hubiera descubierto algo que la hacía sentirse orgullosa de ella misma—. Honoka —dijo esta vez más firme.

—Hn... tal vez te debería llevar conmigo —le respondió el Uchiha sonriendo maliciosamente, pero ella solo lo miró hasta que su mano se alzó. En ella, Sasuke pudo apreciar pequeñas cicatrices desvanecidas. Endureció su mirada y atrapó esa mano con la suya, presionándola con fuerza, pero ella solo lo miró, paciente esperando a que la liberara.

Sasuke era bueno embotellando sentimientos, sobre todo con aquellos que no sabía cómo resolver, fue por eso que esta vez, esa sensación de comodidad que no tenía por qué estar allí, se quedó guardada en su mente; porque los shinobis no tenían un momento de descanso, tenían que estar siempre alerta ya que esa era la clave de vivir, y Sasuke no tenía 19 años por dejarse acercar sin pensarlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ella nunca retiró su mano, ni tampoco desvió su mirada.

No lo pensó siquiera, fue más un movimiento involuntario, y la mano más pequeña, femenina, y con pequeñas cicatrices en ella se acercó nuevamente a su cabello, esta vez sencillamente tocándolo, como buscando algo.

—Tu cabello es raro —dijo Honoka mientras alejaba su mano lentamente, casi como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si Sasuke nunca hubiera dudado.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja de manera odiosa. El nervio de esta mujer.

—Bien, pues por lo menos no es un nido de pájaros —respondió haciendo referencia a la cabello de la chica.

Se levantó de allí, dándole un poco más de espacio para maniobrar, y la vio tambalear mientras caminaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Sasuke preguntó. Aún no podía confiar en ella, ¿quién lo haría? La situación de por sí era completamente extraña.

—¿Importa? —le respondió mirando a su alrededor, buscando evidentemente algo que utilizar.

Sasuke la miró, con sus pasos titubeantes, con sus músculos contraídos por el uso inesperado, y él supo que era doloroso. Cuando le implantaron su brazo izquierdo, el no uso de la musculatura fue insoportable la primera semana, contracciones musculares, el frío le hacía daño, el calor era insoportable, su motrocidad era inexistente; y ella estaba de pie, luchando paso por paso buscando ropa.

Supuso que estaba bien, después de todo era algo así como una civil, una kunoichi sencillamente amarraría esa larga sábana que tenía en sus hombros en algo parecido a un vestido y buscaría a alguien a quien embaucar, incluso un sencillo _henge_ para parecerse a otra persona mientras buscaba un método para hacerse de dinero.

—Ya te dije, no hay nada.

—Hmm... Supongo que tendré que comprar algo. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Sasuke-san? —le preguntó mientras se ceñía aún más la sábana a su cuerpo—, ¿puedes decirme dónde está el pueblo más cercano?

Y Sasuke solo pudo imaginar cómo resultaría eso, una mujer semidesnuda caminando por la puerta principal, sin dinero, buscando ayuda y sin ninguna idea donde estaba.

Sería un milagro siquiera que llegara viva a la puerta de Hana.

—Vamos, te mostraré el camino.

Sasuke tenía que aprender que cada nueva aventura tiene un nuevo propósito.

* * *

**Gentiana**

> «El dolor silencioso es el más funesto» — Jean-Baptiste Racine.

* * *

Caminar por un bosque con piedras, restos de ramas, rocas, y quién sabe qué otra cosa, no era lo más divertido que Honoka había hecho en su vida… Estar desnuda también le quitaba puntos de experiencia según su gusto. Luego de caminar por una rocosa cueva en la cual poco podía ver, Sasuke y Honoka habían llegado a la entrada en donde, obviamente si quería mantener algo de decencia, tenía que dejar a Sasuke cargarla por lo menos hasta tierra firme.

No era un pensamiento que Honoka apreciara mucho, mas no le quedaba otra opción.

—Trata de moverte lo menos posible —murmuró el joven shinobi mientras Honoka se envolvía aún más en su capa, tratando de que nada se trasluciera más de lo adecuado.

—Sí —susurraba. Y sin ninguna indicación de lo que iba a hacer, Sasuke tomó entre sus brazos a Honoka para —sin siquiera esperar un segundo más—lanzarse en contra de la cascada cayendo con demasiada calma en el agua, caminado hasta la orilla en donde procedió a dejarla.

En sí ese acto no había molestado a ninguno de los dos más que por el motivo de soportar el contacto de una persona que no conocían, mas lo que llamó la atención del joven Uchiha era una sencilla razón: la chica —«Honoka», murmuró su mente— solo tenía mojada su cabeza.

Sospechoso.

Sasuke la vio agitar su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua, pero ella no parecía asombrada de que esa capa que la cubría no estuviera mojada, ni que al arrastrarse (ahora que se fijaba bien) tampoco se ensuciaba.

— _¿Qué demonios?_ —su mente ya andaba trazando distintos tipos de _jutsus_ que podrían lograr dicha acción, más ninguno parecía estar trazando en esa sábana, su sharingan no mentía.

Fijó sus ojos, reduciendo a rendijas su mirada en concentración pura, algo no estaba bien.

—Vamos —masculló, para luego darse vuelta y echarse a caminar. Quedaba un largo tramo por recorrer, y mientras más cubrieran en lo que quedaba de día, más pronto se desharía de la mujer que sin duda alguna iría a Konoha. Sea lo que fuera, no pensaba pasar a manos de otra villa una mujer que pudiera hacer sellos tan extravagantes como los tallados en la cueva. Cueva que una vez que la chica saliera se cerró herméticamente, no siendo capaz de abrirse con su chakra como la primera vez.

—¿A cuánto tiempo estamos del pueblo más cercano? —preguntó la mujer luego de un prolongado silencio en el cual la escuchó maldecir entre labios.

—A este paso, día y medio.

Sasuke ya lo oía, los airados gritos de la mujer, quejumbrosos sonidos ansiando llegar más pronto, quejándose de su mala fortuna y exigiendo quién sabe qué cosa, mas esos sonidos nunca llegaron, y su cabeza giró un poco para ver si la muchacha impertinente lo había oído, pero ella seguía caminando con sus mismos pasos atolondrados suspirando su mala fortuna.

—Bien.

Y luego siguió en silencio. Algo no estaba bien, Sasuke solo sabía que las mujeres no se comportaban de esa manera. Sakura no lo hacía (ni siquiera a esta edad), Karin siempre quejumbrosa por su falta de atención, Yamanaka no era mucho mejor, y la lista seguía.

—Bien—repitió él solo para asegurarse así mismo que eso era todo lo que había escuchado.

Caminaron en silencio por una hora y de vez en cuando, Sasuke escuchaba sus insultos a media voz por una piedra muy angular o su agitada respiración, pero nada más.

La mujer iba inusualmente callada a sus espaldas, incluso cuando él de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para ver qué estaba haciendo. Lo único que ella hacía era mirar a su alrededor, a veces se ajustaba la sábana a su alrededor cuando se caía por su falta de atención, de vez en cuando se tropezaba con algo, pero eso era todo.

Sasuke no quiso poner a prueba su suerte, por lo cual tampoco dio ninguna indicación de querer preguntarle algo. El ocaso ya comenzaba a ser más intenso y Sasuke sabía que tenía que buscar un claro para acampar y hacer un buen fuego que resistiera toda la noche. La chica estaba desnuda y el frío nocturno sin duda no sería agradable, pero antes siquiera poder decir sus planes sintió chakra ajeno y no de cualquier tipo, uno amenazante.

—¡Ven! —dijo dándose la vuelta para acercarse a la muchacha que estaba por demasiados pasos atrás de él, la alcanzó justo a tiempo para moverla del kunai que volaba en su dirección.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí —espetó una voz desagradable. Sasuke no quitó los ojos de los cuatro ninjas que ahora los tenían rodeados.

—Hnn… Y yo que pensaba que el solitario Uchiha no viajaba con mujeres, pero bueeeeno, es un hombre después de todo. ¿No es así, _Uchiha_? —su nombre, siendo espetado con tal odio le molestaba. No porque lo odiaran a él, sino porque a pesar de todo, su apellido era lo único que compartía con su hermano, era lo único que lo definía en esos momentos. Ser un Uchiha era lo único que le quedaba.

—Qué dicen si... —pero el ninja número tres nunca terminó sus palabras, Sasuke ya conocía a este tipo de ninja. Shinobis que asesinaban a personas como él que estaban en el libro Bingo de otras aldeas para ganar dinero, solo había una manera de solucionar su problema y era ver sangre correr.

—¡Hijo de puta! —y la pelea comenzó. De por sí, si Sasuke hubiera estado solo, no hubiera tenido mayor problema en defenderse y asesinar a los idiotas, pero la chica que había encontrado en la cueva estaba lo más cerca que podía de él sin saber qué hacer. Si Sasuke se alejaba lo suficiente de ella, los shinobis se aprovecharían de su apertura y la atacarían. No es como si le estuvieran pagando para defenderla, pero su honor (aunque localizado) seguía existiendo; y de no ser por su curiosidad, la muchacha siquiera estaría aquí en primer lugar. Le debía por lo menos entregarla en manos competentes que vieran si era de hecho una amenaza para la sociedad o no.

—Bastardo —masculló el nuke-nin escupiendo sangre. Había decidido por un combate a larga distancia utilizando su elemento de fuego.

—¡Maldito! —solo se descuidó por un segundo, era un error estúpido considerando la situación, pero la chica tras de él gritó asustada por el jutsu de su oponente, y él estando tan acostumbrado a su silencio lo distrajo lo suficiente para que el otro idiota la separara de él.

Honoka estaba ahora en la posesión del nuke-nin, que sin duda se había dado cuenta de su desnudez al verlos forcejear con la sábana.

—¡No! —gritaba la mujer. Sasuke masculló entre dientes. Nunca había fallado una misión, y esta no sería la primera vez.

—Cabrón —espetó por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres a tu novia, Uchiha? —estaba en medio de un ataque y lo sintió, era una energía que sencillamente fluía localizada, como si siempre hubiera estado allí y recientemente se hubieran dado cuenta que existía.

—¡Pervertido! —y el aire cambió. Sasuke se giró para ver la fuente al igual que sus atacantes para apreciar sorprendido cómo el ninja que hasta hace poco acosaba a Honoka, en el suelo tratando de respirar arañando su garganta con fuerza.

—P-p-pe-rra-a-a —y nada.

Silencio.

Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse, para sin ningún remordimiento atacar a los dos tipos restantes con su chokuto y caminar amenazante a la chica.

—¿Qué eres?

Más ella sencillamente se quedó allí respirando agitadamente un momento.

—No me repetiré otra vez —dijo con aún más fuerza en sus palabras—. ¿Qué eres? —repitió, y esta vez no dudó en apuntar su espada al rostro de la chica, mas ella no titubeó, Honoka solo lo miró con sus exóticos ojos verdes, sin temor a su espada, sin temor a él ni a la situación.

Maldita mujer.

—Hn.

Caminaron media hora más antes de que Sasuke decidiera hacer el campamento. Tenía un enigma en las manos que resolver.

•∂•

Naruto corrió por los agrestes terrenos que pertenecían al país del fuego, había salido a una misión de seis meses, por lo cual sería la primera vez que pisara Konoha en un largo tiempo, esperaba que Sakura estuviera libre, tenían que discutir un importante asunto que se venía arrastrando hace algún tiempo, trató de no pensar en ello cuando Hinata lo vino a despedir en las puertas de Konoha, y cómo deseó que fuese un cabello rosado en vez de uno azulado.

Naruto realmente trató.

Ahora sus veintidós años, Naruto comprendía que todo lo que él hacía tenía una consecuencia, que sin duda lo que iba a discutir con su pareja de tres años no sería fácil, sobre todo considerando las relaciones que Hinata tenía con su clan, pero no podía seguir viviendo de la manera que lo había hecho los últimos años, sobre todo no le podía hacer eso a Sakura, ni a Hinata.

Nunca fue el de echar culpa a otras personas, pero Sasuke solo complicó las cosas. Cuando se fue de Konoha después de la cuarta guerra ninja, se despidió de Sakura esperando encontrarse así mismo, y los primeros años volvía cada unos cuántos meses trayendo noticias a Kakashi de quién sabe qué misión. Los tres irían a comer a Ichiraku, o se sentarían en el restaurante favorito de Sakura, Sasuke sonreiría de medio lado y comentaría algunas cosas de vez en cuando mientras Naruto trataba de sanar sus heridas al ser rechazado por la chica de sus sueños; y luego de un tiempo, Hinata se unió a alguna de esas reuniones porque era su novia.

Por esos tiempos las cosas iban bien, hasta que Sakura comenzó a inquietarse. Sasuke parecía no querer volver a Konoha, sobre todo la última visita dejó en claro que no esperaba volver por lo menos en los próximos años aludiendo a una misión que estaba tratando de completar, y Sakura explotó, no con él, sino con Naruto.

Era tarde, demasiado para estar afuera, pero Naruto se sentía inquieto, la cena no había salido como lo esperaba y Sasuke terminó yéndose de malas pulgas mientras fruncía el ceño molesto por la situación, porque Sakura todavía era muy emocional, porque parecía que no lo comprendía y Naruto sí lo hacía. Sakura nunca pudo entender que Sasuke tiene muchos demonios para ser superados de un momento a otro, tenía mucha culpa en su alma como para siquiera mirarla y no acordarse de todas las vidas que tomó, de todas las malas decisiones que lo llevaron a asesinar a Itachi, de toda una guerra a la cual contribuyó.

Por eso no le sorprendió el verla sentada en la banca del parque, el parque más cercano a la salida de Konoha, el mismo parque que él sabía que ella se había parado pidiéndole a Sasuke que no se fuera, pero este había decidido irse de todas maneras. Donde Sakura le había pedido que la llevara, pero él la había terminado dejando atrás.

— _Nunca podrá amarme, ¿No es así? Yo... ¡Yo ya no sé qué hacer, Naruto!_ —susurró descorazonada, rota por la negación constante del único hombre al cual amo, pidiendo confort en sus brazos, y Naruto se lo dio.

Quizás más de lo que debía. Al día siguiente, las cosas solo se salieron de control. Trataron de olvidar la noche anterior, Naruto debía fidelidad a su novia; Sakura juró en su tumba que Sasuke sería el primero (cosa que ya no sería realidad), pero siempre se podían mentir a sí mismos, hasta que Naruto discutió con Hiashi sobre el liderazgo del clan Hyuuga y la ausencia de Hinata —incapaz de darle el apoyo necesario por una misión de último minuto— lo llevó directo a los brazos de Sakura. Bebieron hasta muy tarde, una de las antiguas reservas de sake que Sakura recibía como regalo de Tsunade cada cierto tiempo, hasta que una cosa llevó a la otra, y la pasión se encendió de nuevo.

Kami era como si nunca se hubieran conocido, estar solos era una nueva experiencia, llena de remordimientos al comienzo, pero luego era todo risas. Miradas que se encontraban, palabras que significaban otra cosa, momentos robados llenos de alegría. Era toda una nueva experiencia.

Sakura. No importaba cuán duro intentó con Hinata, cuán conmovido estaba por todo el esfuerzo de estar con él, nunca podría devolverle esos sentimientos no importaba cuánto lo intentara; pero con Sakura todo era fácil, porque se conocían, y sabía que Hinata no merecía tener un novio que la engañara, nadie lo merecía.

•∂•

—Es como ver correr a pollos sin cabeza —murmuró Honoka con burla para después darle una mirada maliciosa, Sasuke solo suspiro.

Tres años... Era demasiado tiempo.

Honoka, por decirlo de alguna manera, era una mujer demasiado traviesa para su propio bien; a veces demasiado estúpida para saber cuándo retroceder, a veces demasiado intuitiva para su propio bien; pero sobretodo, Honoka es un perfecto equilibrio de ella misma.

No importa cuántos errores haya cometido, cuantas malas situaciones se avecinaban, cuántas personas asesinó para estar aquí, ella se ensuciaba, lloraba y luego se levantaba cada vez, con la cabeza bien en alto, reconociendo la situación en la cual se encontraba y afrontando cada uno de esos sentimientos para que no la carcomieran, porque cada uno tenía su carga que soportar, y a Honoka le gustaba mucho la vida como para que eso le molestara.

Ella realmente le sonreía a la vida, y de ella Sasuke aprendió a hacerlo.

—Por acá —su voz se había vuelto más profunda con los años, y su cuerpo perdió lo último que quedaba de su adolescencia. Ahora Sasuke era un hombre, y predeciblemente su cuerpo había tomado la misma definición que todos los Uchiha, incluso su hermano. Espalda ancha, acinturado, piernas largas y músculos marcados donde correspondían. Honoka de vez en cuando le decía que le recordaba a un nadador.

Lo que sea que eso significara para ella, porque a veces él creía que estaban hablando cosas completamente distintas.

—Espera un segundo —llamaba ella, inclinándose al apoyarse en su brazo para no perder el equilibrio, Sasuke sencillamente la miró, mientras hablaba con el caballero del puesto de peces, al mirarla él solo sabía que lo que sea que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Ey, no pienses ahora, Sasuke, creo que es hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Lo cual era cierto. La ayudó a levantarse y caminaron tranquilamente a un lugar en altura para verlos. Tres años viajando con ella, hace dos sencillamente ya no pudo embotellar sus sentimientos, hace unos pocos meses supo que era el momento.

—Ne, esta será la última vez por mucho tiempo —murmuró su acompañante mirándolo desde su altura, Sasuke sencillamente se inclinó.

—A veces pienso que eres una bruja —susurró en respuesta antes de inclinarse un poco más, su diferencia de estatura era más notoria ahora que había pegado su último estirón.

La misma mano se acercó a él, Sasuke podía recordar que era casi como la primera vez. Una mano femenina, ya no tan pálida pero con las mismas cicatrices se acercó a su rostro, descansó allí antes de recibirlo como siempre: sus labios con una sonrisa, su cuerpo con gusto. Honoka era su equilibrio.

Atrás quedó la chica titubeante que le costaba caminar, ahora miraba una mujer con la cual esperaba pasar su vida.

Se alejó para mirarla a luz de los fuegos artificiales, cómo esos verdes iridiscentes lo cautivaban, y esos labios ahora hinchados lo tentaban.

Si bien hace tiempo Sasuke dejó de embotellar sus sentimientos, todavía no sabía qué hacer cuando esta necesidad de consumirla por completo lo atenazaba. La estrechó fuerte en su pecho y ella le sonrió feliz sabiendo lo que venía, y se lamentó que quizás el lugar estaba muy a la intemperie, luego la sintió.

—Traviesa.

—Aprendí del mejor.

No hacía falta mirarla para saber lo que ella estaba pensando, era como si la voz de Honoka susurrara en su mente de vez en cuando, por lo cual solo se quedaron allí unos segundos, el calor familiar construyéndose en pequeños movimientos, su vientre tenso por lo que sucedía y la expectativa que tenía al sentirla así tan cerca suyo, con su respiración en su pecho y los cabellos de ella haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz dejando ese aroma ahora familiar ingresar a su nariz, era un aroma floral, tal y como su nombre, que lo hacía ansiar poder inhalarlo más, sentirlo más fuerte porque siempre lo dejaba con ganas, y él sabía cómo hacerlo. Se acercó al árbol más cercano y grande, y ella solo se dejó llevar. A veces, a Sasuke le gustaba pensar que la intoxicaba tanto como ella a él.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

—Sasuke... —susurro su nombre solo para que él la oyera, íntimamente llamándolo.

Sus manos vagaron por el kimono que Honoka llevaba puesto, aquel kimono que aún carecía del símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, pero no por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo recordando una danza milenaria, quitándose las capas de sus ropajes con toques ávidos hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos nuevamente, ojos negros contra verdes, pieles que invitaban y toques que ardían. Honoka era esa belleza exótica que veías de vez en cuando, con su cabello con grandes bucles que se enredaban entre sí acariciando su media espalda, su piel suave con cicatrices que trazaba no solo con sus manos, sino con todo su ser, con sus cálidos muslos que lo invitaban cernidos en su cintura, y sus senos que se movían a su compás, y ansiaban su toque como cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Y él se rendía, porque todo con ella era un equilibrio, todo con ella valía la pena.

* * *

**Amaryllis**

> «La belleza no hace feliz al que la posee, sino a quien puede amarla y adorarla» **—** Hermann Hesse.

* * *

—¡¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?! —masculló irritada Tsunade, Naruto la miró sin comprender. Si bien Kakashi era la persona que estaba tras el escritorio con el sombrero de Kage en el escritorio, quien lo estaba increpando era Tsunade en toda su gloria furiosa, y no solo eso, sino que Kakashi lo estaba mirando con resignación en sus ojos, claramente descolocado por lo sucedido.

—No veo el problema de...

—¡¿Qué no vez el problema?! Sé que muchas veces te he dicho lo estúpido que eres, pero ni una maldita vez lo creí hasta ahora. Naruto, ¿qué demonios crees que has hecho? —el rubio sencillamente la miró nuevamente. Ayer en la tarde, después de una extensa discusión con Sakura, había decidido decirle la verdad a Hinata y no había ido de la mejor forma. Hinata estaba esperando a su hijo, y si bien de por sí eso era lo suficientemente escandaloso, el padre de Hinata la había renegado del clan no porque quisiera, sino porque su hija se supone que se iba a casar con el último descendiente del clan Uzumaki y era lo que había que hacer según el consejo de los Hyuuga, dejando de lado así su título como heredera de los Hyuuga, dándole el listón a su hermana.

Y Naruto había roto con ella, dejándola sin nombre y con su hijo.

Si bien él sabía que la situación de por sí era difícil, tanto Hinata como él habían llegado al consenso de que incluso si se casaban, su vida no sería la más feliz. Ella no quería que su hijo creciera en un ambiente resentido donde su padre solo estaría en casa por «el qué dirán», y ella tendría que verlo partir con Sakura en las noches, tampoco era injusto con ella. La separación era lo más viable y Hinata lo había aceptado, por lo cual la dejó con la casa que habían comprado para su matrimonio, era lo mínimo que podía hacer con ella y Sakura lo entendía, sin duda él la ayudaría con todo lo necesario, pero de eso a los chillidos de Tsunade...

—Baa-chan, creo que estas exagera- -

—¡¿Exagerando?! Kami cómo puedes ser tan idiota —volvía a mascullar cerrando los ojos y apretando sus sienes con fuerza.

—No me sorprende —dijo Kakashi después de un amplio silencio—. Naruto nunca recibió educación de cómo liderar un clan y Sakura es una hija de civiles, ¿por qué habrían de saber cómo se comportan los clanes? Las relaciones entre ellos y sus tratados son solo de incumbencia de los clanes, por lo cual no es una información que se anda repartiendo libremente, o tú sabes, Naruto, el ¿por qué el trío InoShikaCho siempre es así y no de otra manera?

La negación del rubio fue más que suficiente para que la Hokage emérita suspirara profundamente.

—Naruto —susurro Kakashi casi con pena—, lo que hiciste, aunque de buen corazón, puede instigar la enemistad entre el clan Hyuuga contra el clan Uzumaki. Lo que hiciste no está bien. No solo engañaste por meses a la heredera del clan Hyuuga (aunque ahora ya no lo sea), pero la obligaste a salir de su clan porque te ibas a casar con ella, y peor aún, consumaste tu relación antes de la boda y ahora ella tendrá a tu heredero bastardo. ¿Has oído acaso de un heredero bastardo? Nunca, y cuando eso sucede, lo más probable es que si ambas partes son solteras, contraigan matrimonio de inmediato. Naruto, esto no solo afecta la política de Konoha, sino que... afecta tu posición como postulante a Hokage.

Silencio.

—P-pero...

—No peros, Naruto. La situación ya es reconocida en todos los clanes. Se ha llamado a un cónclave con los jefes de cabeza de todos los clanes en Konoha. _Todos._ Se asignará tu castigo por despreciar a la heredera Hyuuga. Solo, vete, ya no queda nada que hacer. Será el viernes a las 10:00 en punto. No llegues tarde, los involucrados estarán allí.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el cierre silencioso de la puerta.

—Idiota...

•∂•

—... _Usarontonkachi_ —susurró por lo bajo Sasuke mientras leía la carta que le acababa de llegar.

—¿Decías?

Honoka apareció por la puerta del baño agitando su cabellera con la toalla, él sencillamente negó y se dedicó a mirar la misiva de Kakashi quien lo llamaba de urgencia a Konoha y suspiró, supuso que su luna de miel terminaba aquí.

—¿Sasuke?

—Me citan en Konoha —agregó sin mucha emoción mientras miraba las cosas a su alrededor. Era su luna de miel. Honoka y él habían contraído nupcias en Mori no Kuni con un discreto servicio y harto dinero que cayó en los bolsillos del líder de la aldea para no irse de boca a otras villas. Después de tres años de viajar juntos y uno siendo pareja, Honoka le dijo de manera algo sutil que estaba cansada de «vivir en el pecado» y él solo asintió. Su esposa (sonrió de medio lado) era una mujer de opinión, pero por sobre todo honesta a la cual no le gustaba mentir cuando decían que eran casados y no lo estaban, pese a que disfrutaban muy bien de todos sus beneficios. Sasuke, por otra parte, le puso un lindo anillo en su dedo y ahora estaba más que feliz de ver el abanico de los Uchiha en sus prendas, porque ella era suya y no había mundo o personas que impidieran que Honoka no fuera su mujer. La futura madre de sus hijos, su compañera en esta vida y la otra. Luego de su boda, no habían desestimado mucho tiempo en viajar, ya era algo inherente en ellos.

—Hn...

—No es como si tuviéramos opción, además así podré ver tu ciudad natal, es la única que no he visitado —le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa sabiendo muy bien por qué. A lo largo de sus viajes, la relación extraña que tenía con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei había salido a la luz, y si bien se había reído un tiempo y también sufrido su parte al verlo partir a lo lejos cuando tenía que ir a ver a Sakura, Honoka sencillamente inclinaba su cabeza deseándole un buen viaje porque no podía hacer nada más, hasta ahora.

—Sádica —espetó sin miramientos al verla sonreír así, ella tomaba particular gusto en las cosas que le incomodaban.

—No es para tanto, _Danna*_ —contestó Honoka guiñándole un ojo, y Sasuke sencillamente sonrió. Su mujer era algo extraña de vez en cuando, tenía modismos que a veces tenía que explicar o en ciertas situaciones no sabía cómo comportarse, era muy extraño para ella. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran en menos y mucho menos él (cosa que no hacía), y encontraba que coquetear de vez en cuando con otras personas era lo más normal del mundo (cosa que no lo era), pero ella siempre dejaba bien en claro que estaba felizmente en una relación, Sasuke de eso nunca tuvo ninguna duda.

_—Tsuma*—la_ llamó mientras Honoka ordenaba las cosas. El cabello largo de Honoka cayó húmedo en uno de sus hombros y lo miró, era oscuro como el anochecer, y extendió sus manos señalando el espacio entre sus piernas a lo que ella solo asintió. Caminó hasta él y se sentó sin segundos pensamientos mientras que Sasuke cogía la toalla y se dedicaba a secar su cabello con parsimonia. Le gustaban estos pequeños momentos de cotidianidad, donde solo eran ellos dos compartiendo la vida.

—¿A qué hora nos iremos?

—Mañana después del desayuno. Estaremos allí el día antes de la reunión, y si tenemos suerte llegaremos el miércoles en la noche.

—Tendremos que empacar. No sabía que compraríamos tantas cosas, es una buena cosa que podamos guardarlas en tus rollos de almacenamiento—Sasuke solo asintió. Durante sus años de travesías habían adquirido cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención, pero luego de ser pareja, les gustaba comprar cosas para su futura casa. Sasuke nunca pensó por un segundo que se separaría de ella, no lo había podido hacer en dos años cuando tenía una seudorelación con Sakura, menos lo iba a hacer ahora.

—¿Algo que decir antes de que estemos allá? —preguntó mientras el abandonaba la toalla en el suelo y procedía a cepillar la larga cabellera.

—No... —silencio—... No te quedes mucho tiempo cerca de Kakashi, es un pervertido.

—Hn... —esta vez fue ella quien asintió, pero Sasuke lo sabía mejor, se estaba riendo silenciosamente de él.

Tenían un largo camino que recorrer.

•∂•

Miércoles por la noche pilló a Kakashi en su escritorio firmando papeles, desde que aceptó ser Hokage su vida resultaba set aún más aburrida ya que no podía llegar tarde o hacer lo que él quería la mayoría del tiempo, eso y toda la situación actual en la cual Naruto se había metido sin siquiera quererlo. Sasuke había mandado su respuesta hace días (al parecer estaba cerca de Konoha) y llegaría a más tardar esta noche o mañana en la mañana, había decidido contratar unos shinobis para limpiar su departamento por el momento, Sasuke no quería vivir en el complejo Uchiha y aún estaba indeciso de qué hacer con él, con suerte ya se habría decidido en esta oportunidad, Konoha seguía siendo una ciudad en constante crecimiento y el complejo Uchiha tenía mucho territorio que se estaba desperdiciando.

—Adelante —murmuraba Kakashi cuando escuchó el suave golpeteo de una ventana—, informe.

—Uchiha Sasuke acaba de llegar, Hokage-sama.

—Mah, creo que es hora de una visita para mi escurridizo estudiante.

—... Hay algo más sobre eso, verá —dijo incómodo el ANBU—, no vino solo.

El sonido de un «puff» no se hizo esperar.

Kakashi llegó en cuestión de segundos al departamento de Sasuke, estaban las luces encendidas, ventanas abiertas y el suave murmullo de una conversación en donde la voz de su alumno se escuchaba de vez en cuando. Kakashi decidió no hacerse esperar lo suficiente y tocó la puerta omitiendo por primera vez la suave intrusión de una ventana.

—¡Mah~! ¿Dónde está mi escurridizo alumno?

—Kakashi —espetó el menor abriendo la puerta con una mirada irritada—, ¿no puedes esperar a mañana?

—Eso no sería muy...

—¡Hazlo pasar, Sasuke! No es como si no lo esperábamos.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar y detrás de él Kakashi vio a quién pertenecía la voz femenina quien con un simple asentimiento lo invitaba.

—Sasuke solo dice cosas pervertidas de usted, Hokage-sama.

—Eh —fue todo lo que pudo decir al verla mejor. Mucho más pequeña que Sasuke, no tenía entrenamiento shinobi, pero su postura era confiada en frente de él, no civil se comportaba así frente a shinobis—... Creo que estoy en desventaja aquí —dijo mirando ahora a su alumno.

—Honoka, Kakashi —dijo apuntando desdeñosamente a su profesor y Hokage—. Kakashi, Honoka Uchiha, mi esposa.

Sasuke solo cerró la puerta detrás de Kakashi, sonriendo de medio lado y sabiendo muy bien cuán sorprendido estaba ahora su antiguo sensei.

—Mah~... Esto no me lo esperaba.

—¿Cena? —dijo la chica de oscura cabellera quien continuaba como si nada anormal hubiera sucedido.

—Sí... Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar —su único ojo visible se desvió de la chica a Sasuke, con una clara pregunta en sus ojos.

Para Kakashi, que después de una muy tranquila cena con palabras en tono de reproche y las agudas respuestas de Honoka-san que de vez en cuando se podían oír cuando Kakashi intentaba sonsacar cómo era su vida marital, no le sorprendió que después de todo este tiempo las cosas con Sakura no hubieran sucedido. Sakura, para cualquier otra persona, era alguien opinante y que no temía decir qué estaba bien o mal en lo que uno estaba diciendo, pero con Sasuke se transformaba en una tímida muchacha con problemas de seguridad quien nunca supo afrontar que no importa cuánto o cómo, siempre terminaba confiando y dependiendo de Sasuke para tomar las decisiones por ella, y la única vez que ella sacaba su voz era en batalla, nunca en instancias cotidianas, en ellas Sakura escogía permanecer detrás de Sasuke, sumisa y siempre buscando el reconocimiento del heredero Uchiha.

Honoka-san por otra parte era de otro mundo. Sasuke le había contado el cómo se habían encontrado, y el cómo habían ido viajando de ciudad en ciudad conociendo, descubriendo y él tratando de discernir si ella era una amenaza sobre todo por su kekkei genkai y que ella parecía no reconocer mucho de todo, pero sí tenía conceptos claves para sobrevivir y a la vez no. El Kage de la Hoja quedó aún más dudoso de su origen, pero no dudó de Sasuke, por lo menos no ahora después de tanto tiempo. Si Sasuke había dejado de dudar de la muchacha y la había convertido en su esposa después de tres años de conocerla, él confiaría en la decisión de su alumno, sobre todo después de aprender que Honoka no temía responderle a Sasuke si estaba hablando tonteras o se equivocaba.

Al mirarlos Kakashi pudo ver una sólida relación. Todo esto complicaba un poco la situación del viernes.

Kakashi decidió no molestarlos más, sobre todo porque después de un viaje directo y sin mucho descanso ambos querrían dormir para enfrentar lo que sin duda sería un día con muchas sorpresas y discusiones.

—Sasuke —susurró Kakashi pasada la media noche mientras el Uchiha le mostraba el camino de salida. Honoka-san acababa de darle las buenas noches y se fue a preparar directamente a la cama, si bien su estamina era superior, no era en los mismos niveles de un shinobi.

—¿Sí? —murmuró mientras veía a su sensei quien agitaba su licencia de matrimonio en una mano, sonrió orgulloso para sus adentros. Kakashi iría a formalizar su matrimonio antes de irse a casa y así evitar problemas con el consejo.

—Bien hecho —respondió, mientras su ojo visible se cerraba en señal de felicidad, y sin miramientos agitó el cabello del menor rápidamente para después de desaparecer riéndose ante el rostro agrio de Sasuke ante su última acción. Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta, sonrió para sí. Sí, lo había hecho bien.

La mañana llegó muy temprano en la opinión de Sasuke, tanto él como Honoka estaban muy cansados para levantarse temprano, aún más con la visita de Kakashi, por lo cual a las diez recién comenzaron a despertarse en su habitación. Estrechó a su esposa entre sus brazos y enterró su nariz en su cabello para oler la suave fragancia a flores que emanaba de ella. Podía escuchar la suave brisa matutina, el sol que entraba por los recovecos de sus cortinas y el suave murmullo de gente caminando en las calles. Sasuke vivía en la zona costosa de Konoha, en unos departamentos enormes con balcón y jardín interior. Su departamento quedaba en el piso quince de dieciséis pisos y la seguridad era conveniente cuando era un adolescente por las malditas fanáticas que lo seguían y de vez en cuando encontraban su casa sin querer e intentaban ingresar.

Honoka se agitó entre los brazos de Sasuke, mientras que unos brazos femeninos acariciaron con pereza su espalda antes de murmurar cosas ininteligibles y suspiró conforme. Le gustaba esta sensación.

—¿Desayuno? —murmuró él, y Honoka solo asintió. Con pereza la dejó dormitar un poco más antes de ir a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, la nostalgia lo golpeó unos momentos con los cuadros de su familia y algunas pocas fotos de Itachi que habían sobrevivido a su ira estaban colgadas en la pared de su hogar. Ahora tenían un montón de cosas más que colgar con Honoka. También le gustaba ese pensamiento.

Se movió por la cocina con agilidad y dentro de unos pocos minutos el desayuno ya estaba medio hecho. Solo quedaba que se terminara de preparar el arroz, por lo cual dejó la olla a fuego medio, colocó todas las cosas que iban a necesitar para el desayuno y fue en busca de Honoka, quien aún descansaba en su cama, pero ahora tenía esos vibrantes ojos verdes abiertos viéndolo ingresar.

—Buenos días —murmuró mientras se movía un poco para hacerle espacio en la orilla de la cama.

—Buenos días —se inclinó un poco y la beso durante un largo tiempo, disfrutando sus labios suaves, sus aromas entrelazados y la sensación de intimidad. Ahora estaban listos para comenzar el día.

•∂•

Naruto estaba nervioso, por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo enjuiciado y por algo que él había hecho con conciencia. No era como sus tontas bromas de preadolescente que molestaba a los vendedores que no lo recibían bien o cuando pintaba los rostros de los Hokages con las ansias de que alguien lo viera. Esta vez la había jodido porque no se preocupó de averiguar las cosas, dejó su nombre como héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja por los suelos en menos de tres años dado que no supo guardar en sus pantalones su «otro» yo, como tampoco tuvo tiempo en esos tres años para averiguar más cosas sobre su clan. Cuando terminó la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto tenía toda la intención de saber sus raíces ahora que las sabía, de comprender por qué todos temían y anhelaban ser parte de un clan, que él era jefe del Clan Uzumaki y que era su legado y deber seguir con las tradiciones, mismas tradiciones que eran parte del clan Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka y muchos clanes más.

Después de la brutal reprimenda de Tsunade y el suave llamado de atención de Kakashi (que rara vez lo daba), Naruto fue directo a su anterior departamento destartalado en donde tenía los rollos con todas las reglas del clan, la historia del clan Uzumaki y cómo se solucionan ciertos problemas con respecto a las leyes shinobis, política y cualquier cosa que haya tocado no solo las manos de su madre, sino también las de su padre cuando fue electo el cuarto Hokage de la Hoja, y lo que encontró no le gustó. Para nada.

Sakura, hija de civiles, no tenía ningún conocimiento de los pasos para seguir, es más, no se sabía mucho de las políticas dentro de un clan, eso era algo que solo los miembros de dichos clanes tenían el derecho a saber y era prohibido por ley romper el juramento de silencio a menos que se tratara de contratos contraídos con otras partes (en este caso, alianzas entre clanes como el clan Nara con el Akimichi y Yamanaka y todas sus posibles combinaciones). Cuando una hija o hijo de civiles ingresaba a ser parte de un clan cortaba cualquier relación política que podrían haber tenido antes, es decir, algo tan básico como comprar su ramen en el puesto de Takeuchi era prohibido por el futuro cónyuge si dicho establecimiento de alguna manera no estaba en alianza con el clan. Y luego comprendió por qué Sasuke siempre iba a las mismas tiendas, no importaba que otras fueran más baratas, tuvieran más cosas o estuvieran más cerca de su casa. Sasuke siempre iba a comprar armas a El Emporio Shinji, donde un viejecito (y de vez en cuando sus hijos cuando no estaban haciendo el inventario) atendería a Sasuke con una leve inclinación y dejaban a Sasuke recorrer todo el local, tomar todo y nada a la vez y llevarse lo que quería con un «anótelo a la cuenta de fin de mes». Muchas veces Naruto pensó que Sasuke hacía eso porque le fiaban, y pese a que sabía que Sasuke poseía la fortuna Uchiha, nunca pensó nada más de toda la situación, después de todo nadie decía nada más, era una rutina.

Lo mismo con flores Yamanaka, la tienda de los padres de Ino. Si bien ellos vendían flores a todos los civiles, de vez en cuando recibía a ciertos ninjas de clanes shinobi, pero nunca vio a un Hyuuga pisar un pie en la tienda de Ino y eso era porque los Hyuuga también tenían sus propios invernaderos y no importaba cuán amigables Ino y Hinata parecieran ser, nunca podrían llamarse «amigas» porque estaba prohibido entre sus clanes. «Amigables» es la palabra más adecuada para describir su situación.

Sakura lo fue a buscar unas horas después cuando Naruto nunca apareció en su departamento, y ella lo encontró envuelto en un montón de pergaminos jalándose el cabello.

—¿Naruto?

—... Yo... Sakura —murmuró al mirarla caminar hacia él tranquilamente—, la hemos cagado.

—¿Qué estás...?

—¡No! No toques nada —dijo quitándole los pergaminos de las manos. Suficiente daño había hecho ya sin saberlo para, además, agregar a su lista de estupideces la «traición» por compartir documentos importantes a personas que no eran parte de los clanes o civiles aliados. En momentos como este, Naruto realmente creía que era verdad cuando sus amigos le decían que era muy impulsivo y tonto, quizás por eso se lo decían. Shikamaru a menudo le decía que tenía que «saber» cosas antes de hacerlas o cuando Ino lo regañaba por sus «modales» al hablar con los jefes de clanes, incluso Choji sabía no insultar a alguien con su mera presencia. Tan ignorante. Lo más horroroso de todo esto es que se lo dejaban pasar no solo porque era el único descendiente del clan Uzumaki y el Yodaime, sino porque también sabían que era ignorante de su propia línea y hasta ahora no se había molestado en abrir los malditos pergaminos que su madre, padre, abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos, tíos y primos —y muchas personas antes de ellos— habían escrito plasmando su historia. Y por segunda vez recordó que en uno de sus viajes Sasuke había descubierto un pergamino perdido de la biblioteca Uchiha y él no había dudado en comprar. Saber que antes de él había un montón de gente que compartió sus _jutsus_ e historia ponía todo en perspectiva.

Este era su legado y él lo había echado a perder.

—¿Naruto?

—... Tan jodido —susurró para sí antes de mirar a la mujer que amaba—. Sakura, necesitamos hablar.

Les esperaba una larga semana.

Los días hasta el viernes pasaron entre planificaciones entre ambos y posturas que podían tomar. Naruto sabía que algunos de sus amigos ya habían tomado el manto de sucesión (como el caso de Shikamaru), pero con otros no, el clan Hyuuga no solo iría con el jefe del clan, sino con Hanabi quien pronto estaría tomando el mando de su clan, y un miembro del consejo del clan Hyuuga quien velaría porque la opinión del consejo fuera escuchada si el jefe del clan no estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Doloroso.

Y fue así como el día viernes llegó lento, pero seguro. Un día cualquiera para los civiles, un día difícil para los shinobis. Por lo que había oído hablar a unos ninjas de bajo rango, se habían citado a todos los jefes de clanes (cosa que ya sabía). Cuando Tsunade y Kakashi le habían dicho eso no le tomó mayor importancia, ahora que sabía lo que tenía que saber, Naruto pensó toda esta situación bajo otra perspectiva, después de todo habían en total catorce clanes en Konoha, contando el suyo, y si bien conocía a la mayoría de los jefes de clanes, nada se podía dar por sentado cuando las políticas estaban en juego.

—¿Listo?—preguntó Sakura con una mirada determinada en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación y Naruto asintió.

—¡Listo –ttebayo!—respondió. ¡Hoy era el día!

•∂•

Era viernes 15 de Agosto, estaban en la torre del Hokage (en la sala de conferencias) y solo faltaban cinco minutos para que se cerraran las puertas y se pusieran los _jutsus_ de protección. Naruto sin duda se olvidó que todo esto —después de todo— era un movimiento político. En la cabeza de la mesa estaba el actual Rokudaime, Kakashi, y a su costado estaba el representante de su clan, Hikari. A su derecha estaba su mano derecha del consejo Shikaku Nara y su hijo Shikamaru quien estaba representando a su clan al costado de su padre. Shikamaru miraba completamente centrado el lápiz en la mesa y a su costado estaba su madre, Yoshino, quien lucia seria y en un simple kimono que demostraba su posición en su clan. No solo era la madre del fefe del clan, sino que era alguien de confianza absoluta.

Chouza vino con su esposa, mientras que Inoichi decidió traer a Ino quien también vestía un kimono adecuado para la situación. La mesa era enorme y había por lo menos veinte personas en la sala —incluyendo shinobis—. Algunos rostros le parecieron conocidos, otros no. Saludo con una leve inclinación a sus amigos y se sentó en su puesto con Sakura a su lado. Al frente suyo estaba el puesto vacío del clan Uchiha, y se preguntó no por primera vez si siempre sería así, si Sasuke siempre estaría al frente suyo y nunca a su lado. En ese momento, Naruto decidió que dejaría sus pensamientos depresivos para otro momento, y su atención se fijó en la entrada.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos —dijo, pero antes de las diez en punto, Sasuke apareció por la puesta en la típica yukata negra del clan Uchiha con su símbolo atrás. Naruto, quien no había visto a Sasuke por casi más de un año, le sorprendió ver cuán maduro parecía con esas ropas, con un haori negro y en su mon se podía ver su escudo. De hecho, era bastante similar a las prendas del clan Hyuuga, bastante formales, pero los colores del clan Uchiha eran completamente distintos. Negros y grises se destacaban, con sus pequeños ribetes o toques en rojo producto de su sharingan. En el brazo de Sasuke, y quien llamaba más la atención, había una mujer con el pelo tomado, como todas las mujeres de clan en la mesa. De hecho, Sakura era la única que no tenía el cabello en alto, lo cual lo tomó como una mala señal de su parte, aunque ella llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono.

—¿Rokudaime? —cuestionó el padre de Hinata sin siquiera abrir los ojos aún.

—Mah. ¿Uchiha-dono? —fue la única respuesta que dio Kakashi mientras Sasuke ayudaba a sentarse a la mujer a su lado, cuando por fin tomó asiento las puertas se cerraron y pronto el chakra comenzó a fluir levantando las barreras.

—Rokudaime —respondió inclinando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la mujer—. Les presento a Honoka Uchiha-dono, mi esposa—dijo sin mirar a nadie, para luego centras sus obsidianas en Naruto, quien recibió un pequeño asentimiento por su parte.

—Felicidades —fue la única respuesta de Hiashi, luego un coro de las mismas palabras por el resto de personas. Sakura a su lado se tensó y susurró sus palabras mas por ser civil que porque realmente quería hacerlo. Naruto por primera vez dudó de todo su plan.

—Gracias —corearon ambos para después mirar al Hokage quien comenzó a mover algunos papeles tranquilamente. El silencio se hizo imposible.

—Se da por iniciada la sesión por el Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. En esta ocasión tenemos el total de clanes de Konoha y sus respectivos representantes. A mi derecha está Shikaku Nara-sama, quien es parte del consejo de Konoha y será su representante. Siguiendo por mi derecha está su hijo y jefe del clan Nara, Shikamaru-sama, y su acompañante, Yoshino-sama...

Kakashi siguió presentando por un largo tiempo a todas las personas involucradas, era una tediosa ceremonia que debía de hacerse, casi como pasar la lista (solo que más largo), y para cuando por fin terminó, ya habían transcurrido quince minutos de su tiempo.

—Esta es una citación que involucra al clan Hyuuga liderado por Hiashi-sama, Himura-san y Hanabi-sama, que implica a Hinata-san y al jefe del clan Uzumaki, Naruto-sama; y Sakura Haruno-san, hija de civiles —ante el asentimiento de toda la sala, Kakashi prosiguió —. Hace dos años Naruto-sama, tras un año de relación con Hinata-san, le propuso matrimonio a lo cual ella aceptó. Producto de eso, la hasta entonces heredera Hyuuga tuvo que dejar de lado su puesto como heredera a Hanabi-sama, su hermana menor, ya que iba a ser la futura señora del clan Uzumaki. Los términos y condiciones de la alianza entre el clan Hyuuga y Uzumaki fueron reconocidos por ambas cabezas de clan. Hasta hace poco tiempo, Naruto-sama decidió romper dicha promesa —explicó leyendo todo lo que salía en el papel — debido a su relación ilícita con Sakura-san. Junto con su primera transgresión, Hinata-san quedó embarazada de su relación con Naruto-sama. El clan Hyuuga pide no solo una compensación por el compromiso roto, sino por la situación en la cual dejaron a su antigua heredera.

»En esta semana he mandado a un grupo de shinobis a investigar la situación, entrevistando no solo a Hiashi-sama, sino a Hinata-san, Naruto-sama y Sakura-san, además de ver cualquier acto no dicho con anterioridad, les daré diez minutos para leer lo compilado en los informes que están frente a ustedes.

Después de eso solo quedó el sonido de hojas, leves murmullos entre personas y la ansiedad palpable no solo de Sakura, sino también la de Naruto.

—... Tu amigo es un poco lento, ¿no es así? —susurró Honoka a Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y asintió levemente—, solo le veo una posible solución a esto. Las penas que propone Hiashi-sama son muy altas e imposibles, Naruto-sama es el último eslabón del clan Uzumaki, tiene que tener herederos.

—No le digas _sama_ , es como tratar de intentar darle cerebro a una piedra —respondió Sasuke, lo cual produjo una leve risa por parte de Honoka que solo atrajo la atención de personas aledañas.

—Uchiha-dono —reprimió Hiashi sin decir nada más. A Honoka no le gustaba este tipo de situación en la cuales sí o sí debía haber pérdida, en este caso de Naruto. Miró fijamente al rubio sin importarle cuán rudo podría ser y luego a la chica de cabellos rosados a su costado, quien la miraba resentida. Ah, esto no era bueno, sobre todo porque al parecer Naruto se había dado cuenta.

—Hiashi-sama tiene la palabra —dijo después de un tiempo Kakashi.

—El clan Hyuuga quiere compensación total de la situación. Naruto-sama —dijo no sin cierto desdén — debe responder por sus acciones, contraer matrimonio con Hinata y así poner término a toda esta situación. De no ser así, exigimos pena máxima.

—Naruto-sama —dijo Kakashi cuando Hiashi terminó de hablar.

—Aunque es la salida más sencilla, Hiashi-sama, no es la más conveniente. Queda en claro que, lamentablemente, mis sentimientos por Hinata no corresponden sus sentimientos, me es imposible para mí obligar no solo a ella a un matrimonio donde no esté feliz, sino a uno en donde yo llegaré a resentir su presencia. No deseo que eso le suceda a mi hijo, ni a Hinata, la aprecio...

—Sentimientos dejaron de ser importantes en esta situación —interrumpió el padre de Shino quien estaba con su esposa—, esto es honor.

—Secundo las palabras de Shibuki-sama —dijo lo que Honoka creía era la líder del clan Inuzuka —. Sentimientos no rigen nuestra nación, sentimientos son causas de guerra. Por algo tenemos leyes. Lamentablemente, Naruto-sama debe responder a sus malas acciones.

—Si bien estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen —habló fuerte y claro Shikamaru —, también estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-sama. No solo hablamos de resentimiento, sino de posibles nuevas hostilidades. La vida en pareja que llevaría la casa Uzumaki sería imposible. Futuros hijos serían esperados de esa unión y odio puede nacer, no necesitamos un quiebre en hogar donde podría terminar en la extinción del clan Uzumaki.

—Secundo a Shikamaru-sama —replicó Inoichi y un coreó por parte de algunos clanes más.

—¿Me están diciendo que prefieres pena máxima? —respondía Hiashi a Naruto mirándolo directamente.

—Debe haber otro camino.

—Es el orgullo del clan Hyuuga, y Naruto-sama rompió con no solo su promesa, sino un compromiso firmado.

—La hay —interrumpió por primera vez Sasuke. Naruto lo miró.

—¿Uchiha-dono?

—Por supuesto que la hay —también interrumpía Shikamaru. Shikaku y Kakashi tenían la misma mirada decidida —, pero es la única que hay, y Naruto-sama deberá aceptarla porque es la única viable.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Naruto decidido.

—Son solo tres opciones, Naruto-sama —intervino Shikamaru nuevamente —. La primera, te casas con Hinata-san y olvidamos que esto sucedió —dijo recibiendo el asentimiento por parte del clan Huuga y otros más —. La segunda cumples un período de cárcel y no contraes matrimonio con Hinata-san, dejándola con un hijo bastardo y las consecuencias de esa solución —otro asentimiento por parte de algunos clanes, después de todo Hinata aún tenía un poco de apoyo por parte de su clan y no estaría completamente desprotegida —, y la tercera propuesta es una concesión. Tendrás que adoptar a Hinata-san en tu clan y otorgarle una alta posición no importando a tu futura esposa, eso le dará estabilidad y un nombre de clan tras de ella, también cederás parte de tus bienes como compensación a Hinata-san y así ella no tendrá que preocuparse de nada. Obviamente, producto de esto Hinata-san no podrá contraer matrimonio nuevamente —dijo de mala gana Shikamaru.

—... Estoy de acuerdo con eso —respondió Naruto. Había crecido sin nada, por lo cual dinero y propiedades para él no significaba nada.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún castigo! —espetó Himura-san.

—Es por eso que esta será la parte difícil —susurró Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke, bien sabía que Naruto pelearía lo siguiente.

—Tu solicitud como aprendiz de Hokage será revocada —dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Shikamaru sin miramientos, y a Naruto quien intentó abrir la boca para replicar — indeterminadamente. Tendrás prohibido también subir de rango, ahora eres un ANBU, por lo cual será lo más alto que podrás llegar, y la capitanía de tu equipo será revocada. Naruto-sama, usted solo será un shinobi más, su única posición de poder será el jefe del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto frunció su ceño y mordió sus labios. Hiashi, viendo la absoluta ira reprimida del jinchuriki, sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la tercera opción.

—... Pero Hiashi-sama.

—No será capaz de cumplir lo que siempre ansió: ser Hokage. No será capaz tampoco de ser sannin, ni mucho menos de liderar un equipo. Estoy de acuerdo con ese castigo y la compensación.

—¿Naruto-sama? —Kakashi preguntó claramente pidiendo con su mirada que cediera. Era lo mejor que podía esperar sin pasar un tiempo en prisión o casarse con Hinata.

—... Acepto —masculló apretando sus puños mirando a Sasuke.

—Bien, ya que eso quedó decidido —interrumpía Shikaku antes de mirar a Kakashi —, queda la situación de Haruno-san —Sakura miró sorprendida a Kakashi quien simplemente negó.

—Sakura-san decidió con plenas facultades mentales interrumpir la relación entre Naruto-sama y Hinata-san.

—Fuera del cuerpo shinobi —dijo sin miramientos Hiashi.

—Secundo —dijo el clan Aburame sin miramientos alzando su mano.

—Secundo —el clan Yamanaka también. Sakura miró dolida a Ino quien no la miró.

—Se olvidan que Sakura-san es parte importante del equipo médico de Konoha —interrumpió por primera vez Tsunade —, hay pocas personas que pueden hacer y enseñar mis técnicas, estarían interrumpiendo mi legado.

—Que quede limitada —interrumpió por primera vez Honoka.

—Secundo —dijo de inmediato Shikamaru siendo seguido por el clan Akimichi y unos más.

—¿Limitada? —preguntó Hiashi por primera vez dirigiendo su vista a Honoka.

—Sí. Obviamente sus aptitudes de kunoichi y siendo heredera de las enseñanzas de Tsunade-dono impiden que sea eliminada de las fuerzas shinobis, pero no por eso significa que deba ejercer por completo dicha función. Si sus aptitudes como medic-nin son tan notables, y es parte del legado de Tsunade-dono, entonces ella debería cumplir solo con eso. Sakura-san debiera ser limitada a trabajos de medic-nin en el hospital de Konoha, enseñando a ninjas que posean aptitudes para dichas técnicas y, si la situación así lo requiere, apoyar a equipos en acción cuando se estime conveniente, pero nunca en primera línea. Con respecto a su relación actual con Naruto-sama, propongo un año de silencio. Sin ese tiempo ellos aun desean estar juntos, pueden seguir. No queremos después de todo que esto sea una señal de inestabilidad para otros países.

Honoka guardó silencio.

—Secundo —dijo Hiashi sin siquiera pestañear.

—Sakura-san —llamó Kakashi a su antigua estudiante—, ¿acepta?

—... Acepto.

—¿Está Hinata-san conforme con lo establecido?

—Estoy conforme —susurró sin más.

—Kakashi Hatake-sama, Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, da por finalizada la reunión. En breves minutos el pergamino con la resolución estará listo para firmar. Por favor, esperen.

Suaves murmullos envolvieron la sala. Sasuke miró todo con cansancio. Ya eran las doce de la tarde y pronto sería hora para almorzar, a su lado Honoka estaba hablando tranquilamente con Shizuka, la esposa de Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino. El suave murmullo que nacía de la sala era relajante en cierta medida, Sasuke podía recordar cuando sus padres tenían reuniones similares, y si bien ahora sabía la verdad sobre su clan, eso no quería decir que los amara menos, sino que sencillamente prefería recordar aquellos momentos de paz y reconocer que ellos eran, a falta de otra acepción, solamente humanos; y los humanos se equivocan.

—Veo que no perdiste tiempo vagando por las naciones —la perezosa voz de Shikamaru le llegó, negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

—No es como si fuera una sorpresa, siempre dije que me iba a casar —respondía con tranquilidad mientras se acercaban a la mesa dispuesta para que tomaran los aperitivos.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero siempre pensé que terminarías cediendo —contestaba Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Sakura quien estaba quieta en la silla junto a Naruto. Ninguno de los dos hablaban mucho y se dedicaban a mirar a su alrededor más que mirarse entre ellos.

—Mhm... La última vez que estuve aquí me di cuenta de que no quería conformarme —Sasuke admitió sin remordimientos —. Ella estuvo en el lugar indicado en el tiempo indicado —agregó tras ver la velada pregunta en los ojos de Nara.

—¿Fue así?

—No sé qué más quieres que te diga. Honoka solo sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risa antes de asentir.

—Mi padre dice lo mismo cuando se refiere a mi madre —dijo señalando el cómo Yoshino murmuraba cosas a Shikaku y este solo asentía incómodo.

—Ya será tu turno —fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, haciendo recordar a Shikamaru su relación a distancia con Temari.

—Problemático...

No mucho después Kakashi anunció que los papeles estaban listos y se procedió a la firma. Algunos clanes firmaban en pareja o con las personas presentes en la reunión (como era el caso del clan Nara y Hyuuga), otros clanes solo exigían que el jefe de clan firmara por sí solo. Naruto observó todo el procedimiento con atención, eran estas pequeñas cosas que formaban parte de los secretos de cada clan. Inoichi simplemente estampaba su dedo con tinta y le influía su chakra, mientras que la madre de Shikamaru y él firmaban sus nombres completos en los papeles. Cuando fue el turno de Sasuke, Naruto no pudo evitar observar todo el proceso con cierto remordimiento, era casi como ver algo íntimo que no se suponía que debía ver. Sakura bebía de la imagen como una flor en un desierto y observó que no era el único que desviaba los ojos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke tenía envuelta a su esposa con uno de sus brazos y ambos sostenían el pincel con su mano derecha y sin perder tiempo remojaron el pincel en el frasco de la tinta y comenzaron a firmar, Sasuke imbuyendo su chakra en cada movimiento y su esposa manifestaba un tipo de energía constante con la del Uchiha. Era todo tan íntimo.

—Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar —le susurró Kakashi a su derecha. El rubio miró a su antiguo sensei dudoso —. Como sabes, los Uchiha siempre han sido un clan muy reservado —le susurró no apartando la mirada de Sasuke y Honoka quien ahora se hacían a un paso para darles acceso a los Inuzuka —, y si bien dan la impresión de ser patriarcales, cosas como esta te hacen dudar —dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke encaminar a su esposa a Shikamaru para hacer las presentaciones necesarias —. Se supone que el símbolo del clan Uchiha también es un poco de lo mismo, son dos partes que conforman un todo y juntas poseen la energía necesaria para hacerlo. La fuerza y la intención.

Kakashi revolvió los cabellos de Naruto aligerando un poco el ambiente para el Uzumaki.

—Yo... Yo no sabía —murmuró moviendo sus manos.

—Ahh —suspiró el mayor —. Lo sé, y lo siento. Se supone que debería habértelo dicho, pero bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está y ahora solo queda responder. Lo siento, Naruto.

Sin más, Kakashi estampó su sello al final de la resolución y selló su contenido antes de pasárselo a Shikaku para que pudiera almacenarlo.

—Bien. Les doy las gracias por su asistencia. Esta sesión se da por terminada. Como nota final, este procedimiento se hará lo más rápido y tranquilamente posible. Despedidos.

Las puertas selladas se abrieron y pronto los Hyuuga marcharon, la sala poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse.

Naruto esperó sentado a un lado de Sakura sin decir nada, esta situación si bien no era lo peor, tampoco se encontraba en su lista de favoritos. Acababa de renunciar a su deseo de ser Hokage sin siquiera apelar, pero como Shikamaru había dicho, solo tenía tres posibles soluciones y esta era la única en la cual podía seguir su vida con relativa normalidad, sin ser enjuiciado y comenzar una disputa con los Hyuuga, cosa que no podía permitirse.

—Espero poder verlos pronto y en una mejor ocasión —Naruto observó la sonrisa de la esposa de Sasuke, una tranquila y llena de vida. Se notaba que ella no quería estar en otro lugar y lo mismo podía decirse del idiota de su mejor amigo.

—Lo mismo esperamos nosotros —y con eso, Shizuka dio por terminado sus despedidas y ambas parejas se inclinaron formalmente y pronto quedaron solo los Uchiha, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Tsunade se había ido apenas terminó, no pudiendo aun controlar sus impulsos de gritarle sin parar no solo a Naruto, sino a Sakura por su idiotez.

—Mah, supongo que...

—Estoy segura que Hokage-sama podría pedir un pequeño almuerzo para nosotros —interrumpió la esposa de Sasuke antes de que Kakashi pudiera ejecutar su salida.

—Ah, está bien.

La sala se cerró silenciosamente.

•∂•

—No puedo creer que estés casado —Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras Sasuke ayudaba a Honoka a sentarse. El Uchiha solo enarcó su ceja y se sentó sin miramientos.

—No sé por qué te sorprende, _usarontonkachi_ , siempre te dije mis intenciones.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura interrumpió sin importarle lo incómodo de la situación —, siempre te mostraste tan ajeno a todo esto —dijo moviendo sus manos en su dirección, mirando por unos momentos sus alianzas para luego mirar con desdén a Honoka por unos segundos. Sasuke apretó sus labios en una fina línea más por la molestia que por ira. Sakura nunca supo cómo y cuándo preguntar las cosas.

—No es que haya perdido el interés —espetó rudamente en su contra, después de todo Sakura no tenía consideración no solo por Naruto quien acababa de perder todo por ella, sino de su esposa que no tenía nada que ver —, eras tú. Dudaba de ti, de tus intenciones, de tus sentimientos —le respondía Sasuke sin miramientos —... Y no estaba equivocado, y aún no veo que tú te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo mal —terminó con una expresión determinante el Uchiha. Sus cabellos obsidianas caían elegantemente sobre sus mejillas, más largos de lo que Sakura recorda, pero aun así enmarcaban perfectamente sus facciones.

Sakura nunca lo pudo negar, aun cuando Naruto en sí tenía un porte atractivo. Sasuke poseía facciones delicadas, pómulos altos, ojos atrayentes y decididos, su expresión siempre hablaba de lo que él creía, su porte era el mismo que el de su hermano Itachi: imponente, nadie podía omitir a Sasuke cuando pasaba, atraía la atención sencillamente al caminar y Sakura sabía que la mujer a su lado también reconocía todas esas cosas. Juntos formaban una hermosa pareja, porque imponente y elegante como Sasuke parecía a su lado, Honoka no se quedaba atrás. Su moño en lo alto de su cabeza acentuaba su exótica complexión, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, labios más llenos de los que cualquier mujer que había visto en una atrayente sonrisa. Si bien ella tenía los ojos verdes, con Honoka el color parecía tomar una connotación completamente distinta: brillaban con vida propia, un verde intenso que se veían bien en su rostro. Largas pestañas y piel si bien no impoluta como la de Sasuke, poseía un tono dorado suave, no completamente níveo como la del Uchiha, pero tampoco como el de Naruto quien poseía un color de piel dorado.

Se veían bien juntos, y le dolía aceptarlo.

—Sakura —cortó Naruto a su costado.

—¡No, quiero saber!

—Esto es incómodo —comentó Kakashi moviendo su comida con sus palillos. Sasuke solo profundizó su entrecejo claramente enojado y Honoka a su lado sencillamente negó.

—¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan atrayente de él? —preguntó de la nada Honoka a Sakura, atrayendo así la atención de Naruto —, es arrogante, no hace caso, es testarudo, muy mañoso a la hora de comer, le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera, es bastante tradicionalista, miente con mucha facilidad, mata sin miramientos y no se arrepiente. A veces tiene pensamientos de una sola vía y se niega a ver que está equivocado; y cuando lo acepta, se enoja aún más por no tener la razón. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él? —Sakura la miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Si no te gusta por qué demonios te casaste con él?

—Responde la pregunta —cortó claramente cansada de las reacciones de Sakura.

—Es un buen ninja —dijo sin miramientos —, es diestro en las artes shinobis, inteligente, atractivo... —Honoka la miró claramente esperando más, pero Sakura se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él? —preguntó nuevamente esperando que ella se quedara sin palabras.

Sakura mordió sus labios, no se le ocurría nada. Cuando Sasuke se mostraba distante le gustaba, cuando no consideraba sus palabras ella lo aceptaba, cuando Sasuke la miraba en menos lo encontraba atractivo.

—Lo que tú sientes por él no es amor —dijo Honoka sin miramientos —. Lo que te gusta de él es lo que todos pueden apreciar de él, es lo primero que piensan cuando ven a Sasuke, es lo primero que también les puede molestar. Las personas somos complejas, nos gusta enamorarnos no solo de lo bonito, sino de todas las cosas malas, nos gusta aceptarlas, nos gusta pelear con ellas, nos gusta saber que las reconocen y aun más cuando quieren estar a su lado. Si ni siquiera puedes aceptar lo malo que hay en una persona, no estás lista para el amor.

Fue un silencio aun más incómodo, Naruto sintiéndose inquieto, miró a Honoka fijamente.

—Es un placer conocer a la esposa de Sasuke. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien —dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, no se sentía capaz de mentir ahora, su vida había tomado un rumbo inesperado, hace una semana atrás él era el candidato más probable de Konoha para ser Hokage, ahora ni siquiera podía ser el capitán de su equipo ANBU. Su relación con Hinata le daba un hijo, Naruto siempre quiso tener niños pero no así, y Sakura volvía a comportarse como una fanática obsesionada cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, quizás escogió la elección equivocada, quizás debería haberse casado con Hinata.

—¿ _Dobe_? —llamó Sasuke preocupado. Con el tiempo las emociones de Sasuke volvieron, y si bien no era notable muchas de las veces, en momentos de intimidad como esta se daba cuenta de que Sasuke tenía el corazón puesto en el lugar correcto y que no debía preocuparse por él. Al verlo aquí no pudo evitar sentir envidia, la misma envidia que tuvo cuando era pequeño y miraba a Sasuke como el hijo pródigo de Konoha, y que ahora volvía a hacer debido a su arduo trabajo.

—Yo...

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás la manera —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa —, tu padre era igual, tu madre aún más cabezota que él. Naruto, no te rindas, de ahora en adelante puedes tomar las decisiones correctas si el ser Hokage lo significa todo para ti.

Sasuke solo asintió.

El resto del almuerzo siguió tranquilo. Todo lo que podía decirse se dijo, todo lo que Sasuke quería decir estaba dicho y todo lo que Honoka sentía que debía aclararse también. Cuando el matrimonio Uchiha tomó camino a su departamento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que quería eso también. Un compañero de vida, y se estaba dando cuenta de que Sakura quizás no era lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió para sí al mirar al Uchiha sujetar a su esposa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en las tiendas para ver lo que vendían. Sasuke creía que era discreto, pero Naruto no era el _jinchuuriki_ por nada y estaba más que seguro que Kakashi y Shikamaru lo sabían también.

—¿Naruto?

—Dime, Kakashi, ¿qué se siente saber que estás lo suficientemente viejo para ser abuelo? —Kakashi sonrió con su ojo visible.

—Maaaah~ —dijo de buen humor —. Lo sabrás cuando tu hijo te dé la noticia.

Naruto sonrió. Por ahora las cosas no estaban como él quería, pero lo estarían pronto.

—¡Lo sabré! —dijo más animado dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Ahora le tocaba a él encaminar su vida.

* * *

**Daffodil**

> «Uno a uno, todos somos mortales. Juntos, somos eternos» **—** Lucio Apuleyo.

* * *

—¡Itsuko! —gritó Mineko.

—Shez —masculló Sasuke por lo bajo —, es igual que el _dobe_ cuando éramos pequeños —susurró furioso Sasuke frotándose sus oídos. Miró al pequeño demonio que era el hijo de su mejor amigo con desdén.

—Ah, la juventud —bromeó Honoka mirando a su esposo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el Uchiha con una discreta sonrisa.

—Mejor ahora con el desayuno. Al parecer estos no se quieren quedar quietos —Honoka dijo apuntando a su pequeño vientre.

—Mhm... Saldrán a ti —susurró acercándose para acariciar la pequeña protuberancia.

—Solo porque Itsuko fuera tranquila y se parezca a ti, no quiere decir que porque estos sean revoltosos se parezcan a mí —dijo afilando sus ojos claramente molesta por las palabras de su marido.

—Tú solo velos crecer, cuando nazcan sabré que tengo la razón.

—¡Ja!

Tanto Honoka como Sasuke miraron el jardín en donde Itsuko se ocultaba de un cada vez más molesto Mineko. Su hija estaba en lo alto de una rama mirando con una sonrisa algo malvada a su amigo dar vueltas por su patio en su búsqueda.

—¿Tienes misión pronto? —inquiría Honoka mientras revolvía la salsa que estaba haciendo, mirando de vez en cuando por su ventana a su hija quien ahora le lanzaba cosas al hijo de Naruto desde lo alto del árbol ocupando su kekkei genkai. Suspiró, Honoka debía decirle a Itsuko que no podía ocupar sus técnicas para molestar a sus amigos. Enserio, no sabía por qué Naruto se molestaba en traer a Mineko si sabía que ambos niños terminarían peleando y luego no se querrían ver por un tiempo... Supuso que esa parte también era algo que solo Sasuke y Naruto podían comprender.

—No, por otras dos semanas. Kakashi me quiere mandar a misiones cortas, pero son demasiadas. Es para juntar días de descanso para cuando nazcan —respondió poniendo la mesa.

—Mhm... Llama a los niños, ya es hora de almorzar.

Honoka miró a su esposo salir, en su espalda se mostraba orgulloso el símbolo Uchiha, el mismo símbolo que estaba en la suya y en la de su hija, y pronto estaría en la de sus futuros hijos. Miró cómo Mineko le gritaba a Itsuko por hacer trampa y como padre e hija se llevaban las manos a los oídos para atenuar los alaridos del heredero de Naruto, de Naruto y su esposa Hinata (en la mente de Honoka, una sonrisa malvada no pudo evitar salir).

Los tiempos de paz van y vienen, algunos días ella siente que los fantasmas del pasado quieren resurgir, pero luego mira a su familia y esos sentimientos merman. Sabe que la razón por la cual está aquí ahora es por Sasuke, fue él quien la despertó de su eterno sueño, y será él con quien despertará siempre a su costado. Los sacrificios no solo de su familia, sino de sus amigos, no serían en vano, incluso cuando aquellos pocos recuerdos que le quedaban se hacían más borrosos pero no así sus sentimientos y amor incondicional.

No supo lo que la puso aquí y tampoco quería saberlo, la vida que tenía ahora era la única que valía la pena vivir, y la seguiría viviendo hasta que sus pulmones no dieran más. Miró a Sasuke por la ventana y este la miró también sonriendo discretamente. Se sobó su vientre con cariño, quizás Ayame sería un nombre adecuado para su bebé si era mujer y Yuusei para niño... o quizás sean dos niños, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras tanto Honoka seguiría cuidando de su familia, y Sasuke... Sasuke seguiría haciendo lo mejor que él sabía hacer: protegerla.

(Fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Honoka (flor de lis; que será bella y harmoniosa) — Flor de lis (Guerra, paz): Lys.
> 
> Danna: esposo.
> 
> Tsuma: esposa.
> 
> Ayame — Lirio: Lily.
> 
> Yuusei —Yû (valiente, coraje) + Sei (estrella): estrella valiente.
> 
> ¡Wow! Fue una construcción lenta, no comparable con mis otras historias más centradas en las emociones, sino que aquí me centré más en los sucesos y cambios. Sasuke estaba perdido y Honoka (fem!Harry) despertaba del sueño que la habían puesto. En sí se centra en dos personas tratando de encontrar el motivo de su vida y se dan cuenta de que ¡Ey! Son el uno del otro. Sasuke que siempre quiso un motivo, Honoka quien da motivos y quieren lo mismo: una familia. Su amor es lento pero seguro ya que ambos saben lo que quieren de la relación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi fanfic termina concluyente (final feliz, son un matrimonio con hijos, están en Konoha, nadie impide su felicidad), un montón de puntos finales para que no queden sueltos. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡fueron más de 10.000 palabras!
> 
> Gracias por quedarse hasta final :)


End file.
